


At the Tea Parlour

by Johnlocked_Doctor_of_Peaches (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mycroft Worries, lestrade worries as well, mycroft makes a friend, on sherlock's side, tea and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Johnlocked_Doctor_of_Peaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft reflects over Sherlock and his brotherly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Tea Parlour

He was there every day. A regular. Every day he bought a cup of tea and a slice of cake, or pie, depending on the day. Every day he was alone with his ideas, his thoughts. Yesterday his PA had been with him. She had spoken to the prime minister for him on her BlackBerry. She had drunk tea, and eaten a slice of delicious chocolate cake.

Today he was alone. Being alone was nothing new for him, it never bothered him After all, he was the government. But... no. Alone was what he had, alone protected him. He had a younger brother, but his brother was not so young anymore. He was in University, he studied when he wanted to. Apparently not too much trouble, but he knew better. His brother was a Heroin addict.

The next day, a man from the police sat by his table.

„DI Lestrade,“ he said, presenting himself. „Are you Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s brother?“

„Yes, of course,” he answered, “whatever has Sherlock done now?“

„I’m sorry, he was found overdosing on heroin earlier today.“

Mycroft stiffened with shock. His baby brother had overdosed. On the outside he seemed calm, stoic, but on the inside a furious panic and fear for his brother lit.

He nodded shortly, his mouth too dry to utter a word.

“I’ll take you to the hospital if you want to.”

“Please.”

Perhaps the ride to the hospital indeed did take much longer than it was supposed to, Mycroft did not know. All he knew was that shock was not a good thing.

* * *

 

Months later, Mycroft sat again in the tea parlour, with his cup of tea and his cake. He was alone, like always, but something was different.

DI Lestrade was the answer. Sherlock was out of rehab again, and the DI had helped him. It was no longer so boring for Sherlock, and Mycroft found that he wanted to spend more time with Lestrade. All was good, and the Holmes-brothers had found a new friend, on the street, or in a tea parlour.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some task in German, which is why it's rather lacking details. At the same time, I deemed it good enough to be posted, but it still took me... about six months to post... sorry.
> 
> (Whereas my other stories? They are in process, but that's all I'll say, lest I jinx myself.)


End file.
